Specs-Tacular
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: A visit to the optician makes Sadnra feel old, Robert reassures her she's no such thing


**Specs-Tacular**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:-**Sandra/Strickland

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **A trip to the optician makes Sandra feel old but Robert reassures her.

**Author's Note:- **Just a bit of fluffy fun based on watching an old episode last night that had the all of our guys in their glasses and Sandra standing in the middle without any! It's just a bit of fluffy smut really a little rest bite from Seven days to cheer me up!

God I hate working this late, the boys left hours ago and I'm still here wading through the seemingly never ending paperwork pile that never seems to get any smaller. Rubbing my eyes; feeling them sting beneath my fingers I glance at the small case on the top of my handbag. I still can't believe it, years of 20/20 vision then I hit 50 and suddenly I need reading glasses. I've never taken them out of my bag in the office since I picked them up yesterday the boys would have way too much fun at my expense but right now if I'm going to get this done and get out of here at a reasonable hour I don't think I have a choice. It's late they'll not come back tonight so I should be safe enough right?

The outer office is in darkness but I can see the light shining from her office just as I hoped. I want to see her, spend time with her, make up for the fact we've not seen each other for a week because of the policy conference I was forced to attend. As I reach the office door I stop in my tracks, this is new, where did they come from and who know she'd look so damn sexy with them on.

"Hi" I say quietly making her jump as she smiles and glances over the top of the frames at me. Man this is bad on so many levels if she keeps doing that I'll not be able to control myself.

"Hi what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you back till tomorrow I was trying to clear my desk so we'd have the night to ourselves." She looks so pleased to see me and my mouth is dry and my heart is beating so fast I can hardly speak.

"Yeah well I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you and now with you looking so…well I remember why."

He's stammering god I've never known him to be lost for….shit I've just remembered Sandra you idiot. Pulling the glasses off I drop them on the desk before he lifts them running his fingers over the frames and handing them back to me.

"Put them back on." Oh no, no way I'm not starting our reunion with him laughing at me.

"No I hate them, they are just another reminder that I'm getting old and when the boys see them I'm never going to live it down." He's smiling at me as he continues to hold them out.

"Firstly you are anything but old and secondly I like them, I like them a lot they are very sexy." Great now he's making fun of me.

"Yeah right so this is the mood you're in? And here was me thinking you'd be able to think of better things to do after a week apart then teasing me."

She doesn't believe me! Well I'm sorry but I'm not going to let these be consigned to her handbag unless no one else is around.

"I have lots of things I want to do starting with taking you to dinner and ending with making up for lost time but when I walked in here and saw you looking at me over those suddenly dinner doesn't seem so important anymore." Now she's getting it and she's taken them from me looking at them sceptically.

"Seriously? Glasses?" She's smiling now and I know she's got it.

"I've always had a thing about a beautiful woman in glasses and right now I'd like to be somewhere other than here so I could see you wearing nothing but them."

Oh. My. God! Who knew something as simple as a pair of glasses could have so much effect on him? This getting older business might not be so bad after all.

"So you have a little fetish then?" I smile slipping them back on glancing at him over the frames as I walk toward him resting my hands on his chest as he pulls me into his arms.

"Stop teasing me Sandra or I'll not be responsible for my actions" Oh my the edge to his gaze is the last straw and I no longer want him to be responsible I want him to take me right here and right now.

"So don't be. It's late, no one else is here and no one comes down here unless they have to." He doesn't need a second invitation as he lifts me his lips consuming mine as we stagger into the main office and tumble onto the sofa in the middle of the room.

"I've missed you so much." My words are muffled as I shower her neck with hot wet kisses my hands running down the buttons of her blouse pushing it aside and caressing her breasts through the fine lace of her bra. God she's amazing even now when making love to her should be routine I am never less than awed by her beauty. In moments I've made my way down her body taking her trousers with me and dropping on the floor as I drink in the sight of her.

"Robert stop staring at me and get up here or I'll be the one not responsible for my actions. Half an hour ago I was quite happy working then you arrive and turn me on then stare at me you really…" He's not listening anymore instead he's moving so his body is hovering over mine as I fumble with the belt of his trousers pushing them over his hips as his fingers push my panties aside his fingers delving into my centre teasing my clit between his fingers. I know he's testing my readiness, something he should know by now has never been a problem with him.

"I love you." I whisper feeling my length twitch as she strokes it and guides me toward her entrance as I move my fingers pushing her panties down her legs and thrusting into her with a force that amazes me. A week without her has made me hungry for her in a way that makes it impossible to be gentle, but as her nails dig into my hips guiding my movements I know she feels the same.

"Harder Robert please." She gasps and I can see the familiar flush coming to her skin and hear how her breathing is becoming laboured and I know she's close. God I love how she stares right into my eyes as her orgasm takes hold and how she clings to me her body trembling as I drink in her low moans and whispering rendition of my name.

"You look amazing when that happens." He's moving inside me so hard now it's almost painful as he tells me again how much he loves me I'm desperate to see him give up to his desire for me like I have mine for him. I don't have long to wait as he finally stills inside me and I wrap my arms around him as he buries his head in my shoulder deadening the sound of his groans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next Morning

"Sandra will you tell these two to stop picking on me!" God I feel like I'm dealing with a group of toddlers at times as Gerry points at me and Jack and Brian laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop picking on him and sit down will you we have a new case." They've all stopped now and are staring at me as I look up from the case file in my hand.

"Nice glasses guv." Gerry is first to speak I should have known.

"Yeah nice, welcome to the club." Oh Brian is in a cheeky mood this morning.

"Yeah there's lots of members it's called old age." Jack is seriously pushing his luck.

"For your information some guys find glasses very sexy on a woman and I am not getting old just remember I always be younger than you three."

"Sexy huh?" Gerry again I could have told you he'd be the first one to pick up on that. "You know that from personal experience?"

"As a matter of fact…" I smiles as they all sit on the sofa that just last night was the scene of my enlightenment on the sexiness of eyewear making it impossible for me not to smile and I'm sure I'm blushing too. "I do, now are we going to get some work done or are we going to discuss my sex life."

"Well if we get to choose then your sex life would definitely….."Jack starts trying to be smart as I silence him with a look that tells him not to finish that sentence and hand out the case files getting back to the job we're here to do because if I don't the memory of what happened last night might just make it impossible for me to concentrate ad then we'd get nothing done!


End file.
